Reality of being at Freddy's
by ricky12k
Summary: The story you are reading is a one shot. I am not insane I am not I saw my crew get murder by them. I don't know why they got killed when It should be me! I am leaving this voice recorder to tape myself on my experience at that danm restaurant.


Reality of being at Freddy's

Base on my real life experience which I tell you at the end of this story. Enjoy

Well time to head home after my 6 night at Freddy's I quit that job I tell you what happen that you might not like…..

It all started when I was promoted to be a supervisor of night guards. Heck I wasn't even know how to supervise anyone. But they done it anyways as they know I would be dead.

IT ME IT ME IT ME IT ME!

AHAGGAhrr sorry I keep hearing that in my head all time after seeing those two simple words on the tablet. It just won't go. But I want to know why it does that and who is saying it's me all the time. Either way it somehow relates to one of them. Few survivors told me that they believe that the it's me comes from foxy…. Foxy my favorite out everyone in that danm restaurant. Always love him and I always want to see him but after that bite of 87 happen they shut him down or so they think they did.

Because I always seem to be watched at by him for odd reason but I don't know why I am being watched. IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME!

Gosaahah! I just wish the voices stop but I don't know how I could stop these voices in my head. It hurts you know.

So my first night was hell on wheels. Foxy often comes out there which is strange since he mostly comes out on 2nd night and onwards. Bonnie Chica and Freddy never even moved an inch. Foxy seem he wants me and 3 others that I was in charge of. Later on Bonnie and Chica finally moved and two other guards ran off to get the hell out there. But they never made it because me and this guy name frank were forced to watch them die by being stuff in those suits.

Poor people they ran off to die in the end.

Anyways the guy quit later on and I stayed behind to survive 6 nights at that restaurant but foxy keeps coming out way too often. I guess he wanted me not the other guy. On 4th night I had other coworker who I was supposed to train and later at 5:30 he thought shift was over and he got grabbed by Foxy. He tried to fight back and I tried to help but foxy bit his arm off and I smash the door button to close those doors ITS ME ITS ME ITS ME WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN ITS ME! I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU ITS ME!

God may have me….. What the hell! Foxy? O no o no no no no no. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES AND YOU DON'T LISTEN WE ARE BOTH THE SAME THING!

Same thing? The same thing? What is he talking about?... o my freaking god it explains everything! Why he often comes out too early and why he didn't come in the room after biting that guy's arm off. He could get in there and killed me but he didn't. YOUR LIFE IS A LIE YOUR NOT REAL I AM REAL ONE I AM REAL ONE!

Shut up you danm fox! I don't know what you're talking about! YOU NOTICE THAT WE SHARED THE SAME PERSONALITY?! YOU NOTICED THAT? DO YOU!

My gosh he is right everyone told me that he loner type and he was just misunderstood he just wanted friends but he made mistake that made him get beat up by the others and he was a pretty good fast runner I share the same personality as foxy so that means… I was the killer. Foxy didn't do anything. I had done it I freaking done. I remember grabbing a vintage foxy mask. And I killed all my workers that I had to supervise. I wasn't innocent I am the murderer. I AM FOXY!

So only thing I had to do is that I had to kill myself and if anyone hearing this please pray to god to have some peace on soul cuz I am going to hell.

In report on tonight's news an unknown man who formerly works at Freddy's pizzeria had committed suicide but he left a mark on his wall saying. I have murdered people I shouldn't do. I had done the killings I AM FOXY THE PIVRATE. There were missing reports on the restaurant and the bodies were found inside the suits. So if you thinking that Freddy's restaurant is reopening forget it! It now been forced to shut down thanks to that psychopath.

I am Chris Richman action live news

A/N so you have read this story and now we have time to finish why it is based on my real life experience. Because everyone I am foxy everything is based on what happened to me firstly after buying the game I had become paranoid thanks to foxy getting me the most like 31 times. Afterwards he becomes my favorite in the game. I went on a website to play personality quizzes and so I got foxy the first time I play one of the five nights at foxy quizzes and I got him again and again and again till that it's me came in my head giving me a headache. I gotten foxy around 14 times to point I became insane because of that which I repeated I am fox I am foxy till I fell asleep. So everything you read is true except the murderer part which isn't true I add it to make it dramatic and it was based on nightmare I had wit foxy staring at me for 5 minutes and then told me that I had to wake up and jump attacked me like in that trailer everyone seen. So yeah all my experience made me want to make this so I can feel better and it worked so I am finally feel at peace and also there is a ghost in my house and it often appeared as foxy only at nighttime and in the dark when I am truly alone and I sometimes feel I am not alone and I feel that it is touching me. Anyways I am feeling better after making this story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
